Kirby the Gruff Softy
by badboylover24
Summary: During a stormy night at the college, Kirby finds a frightened Blanky crying, and his kindness towards him is tested.


**Kirby the Gruff Softy**

**Summary:** A Brave Little Toaster fanfic that takes place between the first movie and the _To the Rescue _sequel. Since I couldn't find any fanfics reflecting on the relationship between Kirby and Blanky, I decided to write one myself. A storm struck the campus, and our grumpy vacuum cleaner was the only appliance awake to calm down the frightened blanket at the risk of his grouchy reputation.

Kirby's eyes shot open with a start, woken up by an extremely loud clap of thunder. The vacuum cleaner then looked up at the window in time to see the short flash of lightning reveal the buckets of rain hitting it harshly. After the flash faded, there was another loud clap of thunder that shook him up good, not with fear but with surprise at how loud it was.

It has been about a year since the five appliances have been reunited with their master Robert and have went with him to college where he's studying to be a vet. Lampy was partially residing in the dorm where he offers his light to the human for his papers. As for the rest of the gang, they reside in one of the classrooms with their new animal friends. Lampy would visit them every chance he gets, updating his friends on whatever problems the master has or how well he's doing in his courses. Kirby couldn't believe that it has been a year since their adventurous journey to return to Robert.

The vacuum then looked around the room to find that everyone else is still asleep. He couldn't help but let out a low short chuckle. He's supposed to be the eldest of the five appliances, thus making him the heaviest sleeper. Yet he was the first and _only _one in the room to be woken up by the storm. Truth be told, Kirby's a bit of an averaged-weighed sleeper who can be easily woken up if the sound is loud enough.

Kirby then stopped chuckling when he heard a different sound amidst the pelting rain and the rumbling thunder…a whimpering sobbing sound like a scared child crying into his pillow. He then rolled over slowly to the side of one of the counters and spotted the youngest of the gang, curled up in a bundle and shaking as if with cold…although he's an electric blanket.

"Blanket?" Blanky shot up with a small yelp when Kirby spoke out to him. The vacuum then saw tear streaks staining his little face, a sign that he's been crying for quite some time. Guess he's been crying so softly that he and the others couldn't hear him.

"Oh, Kirby," he said, quickly wiping his face to dry away his tears, although the vacuum cleaner already saw them. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Actually, it was the storm that woke me up," Kirby answered gruffly, annoyed at the storm waking him up from his forty winks. "What are you doing up anyway? An appliance of your age should be sleeping right now."

_**CRASH! BOOM!**_ Another flash of lightning, followed by another crash of thunder. Kirby was then caught off guard completely when Blanky clutched onto his chrome/face with a frightened cry. How he hates being caught off guard…especially in front of the little blanket.

"Do you _mind_?" he grumbled in his usual grumpy tone. He didn't mean to sound so cross to the little one; he just didn't like to be considered a softy. That sort of thing would get Lampy and Radio into teasing him. And yet…that sad look on Blanky's face as he let go of him…why did he have to be so cross with the little one, even if he _is_ a little wimp?

"I'm sorry, Kirby," Blanky said to him sadly, "but I was…I'm scared of the storm."

"Why are you scared of the storm?" the vacuum asked in a soft, confused tone. "It's not gotta come in here and hurt ya or anything."

"I know, but…it brings back bad memories."

"Of what?"

"That dark, scary forest we had to go through to get to the Master," the little blanket answered. "That storm that blew me away into the trees…and when Lampy…when he…"

Kirby felt a painful twinge in his circuitry as Blanky started crying again. He had no idea that he remembered that part of their journey, especially the part where Lampy used himself as a lightning rod to recharge their battery. After all this time, he thought the little one had forgotten the whole thing after they've been reunited with their Master. Boy, he couldn't be any more wrong. How could Kirby have been so stupid?

Seeing Blanky this upset from that awful memory…Kirby knows he shouldn't. If the others find out, they'll never let him live it out. Toaster's too nice of a guy to do that to him, but Radio and Lampy? They'll probably make fun of him for it; get back at him for all the hard times he's been giving them.

And Blanky? He's too nice to do anything mean to him. Sure, he called him "grumpy", but that was only once. And he considered his grumpiness an effect from not getting enough sleep. Blanky only wants to give comfort as he was made for. Now _he_ needs some comfort more than anything in this frightening night.

_I hope I don't regret this_…Kirby then wrapped his plug and cord around where Blanky's shoulders should be and pulled him into a gentle hug. The little blanket was surprised at first before the older appliance spoke to him softly.

"Shh…it's okay, Blanky…I'm here…" The yellow appliance couldn't believe what Kirby's doing. However, the more the vacuum rubbed his "shoulder" with his plug and spoke softly to him, the more he feels safe in his comforting embrace. Within minutes, Blanky had fallen asleep.

Despite that, Kirby kept the little blanket close to him. He doesn't know why; he just felt…good inside from comforting the little one. So he decided to stay close to him throughout the night…just for tonight.

As Kirby fell asleep with his plug and cord still around Blanky, two more appliances were watching the adorably touching scene.

"Who would've thought it?" Radio whispered as low as he could. "Kirby really did care about Blanky. I don't think Lampy's gonna believe this the next time he comes over from the Master's dorm."

"I don't think so, either," Toaster chuckled to him quietly, "but I think it's best that we keep this little discovery to ourselves." The blue appliance was certain that his red friend let out a hesitating sigh; the dial on his face and his antenna dropped in defeat.

"Fine…" he sighed before heading off for bed. "But you know how Lampy hates being left out in the dark." With a small smile, Toaster also turned in as well to get some sleep, sensing that the storm had for some reason become calmer.


End file.
